Kenshin Gaiden
by Super Kazemaru
Summary: Action!, Suspense!, Humor! all of these describe the story of a group of ninjas who work together in an organization
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kenshin and a few others**

_Italics: Flashback_

**Kenshin's POV**

Hello! My name's Kenshin and I'm gonna tell you about me and my friends all in one chapter!. So lets start off with me, I came from a family of samurai and ninjas. My dad was a samurai and my mother was a ninja. I know that samurais and ninjas don't get along but that didn't stop them from doing so. My dad os also a master samurai as he weilded a mystical Katana that can only be used by the Kazemaru family and it only. Luckily I can use it but when training with the sword I couldn't get it out of the sheathe, but when the Katana finally cooperated I was able to use it, but there was a catch, the katana had power I still can't figure out so I guess it'll take a while. My mother on the other hand is a ninja who has mastered wind and water techniques to the fullest. she can summon hurricanes if she wanted to but she wasn't like that.

I inherited her wind abilities and I know little water abilities but a friend helps me out in the process! Yeah they were both great but here's the flipside, they were killed in a life staking battle against a mysterious enemy. I was only 5 at the time so I had to get over it. After that I moved in with my uncle Gen. He was a samurai ninja and pretty good at it. He even wielded my dad's blade with perfection. He used to tell me the missions he used to go on like the one when he fought in the war. He lived in Konoha but moved to a near village when I met a guy named Shiro. Shiro is the technical type he is also good at navigation and he has the immunity of poison. I'm not sure how it happend but I think it was from the mission me and Shiro went on. Our mission was to get the venom of a snake whose poison can kill in seconds. When we found it it lunged at Shiro and bit him. He passed out and h managed to pull through. he was out for 3 days. The doctors couldn't explain until they saw that the poisong fused with his blood and his blood became an antivenom. Well after that he started using his poison as an ability and he then became immune to all known poisons.

Well that's enough of Shiro now something else. One day My uncle called me in one day and told me something

"Kenshin I think it's time for you to become a samurai ninja like your parents" Gen said in a stern voice, " You're now 13 and it's time for you to move into Konoha and learn the ways of a ninja, I have told you all I know about the way of the Samurai"

"Wow I get to go to Konoha Alright!" I said

"But before you go I must give you this" Gen says as he pulls out my dad's sword

"You're giving me dad's sword?" I said

"Yes you are now a samurai so the sword will work for you" he said

"Thank you uncle Gen" I said, " well I'm off

"Before you go I must give you this key to your house there, it was your dad's but now it's yours" he says as he passes it to me

"Wow I get a house!" I yelled out, "Well I guess this is it " Gen says as he saw me rush inot the night to Konoha

As I was heading towards Konoha I fell off into a cliff and into a river, yes a cliff u got a problem?, anyways I saw that there was a waterfall at the end so I swam as fast as I could and landed on a rock, but it was no regular rock, it was a statue! I landed on the statue of the First Hokage, and into the distance was Konoha! So I decided to try out this gliding move I made up, it worked but I crash landed into a ramen shop. The guy chased me for a minute but I lost him, The next thing I know I saw the house that fitted my unlce's description. The place wasn't bad but it beats sleeping outside so I put my things up and headed out. I walked around and did nothing until I remembered to go to the ninja academy, so I ran, really fast, through a crowd and such but I baerly made it.

I get there and I saw a large group of students hanging around a list of names, I walk up to it and see it was a list of teams. After the crowd cleared I looked at it and saw I was in team 3, consisting of me, Takashi Aoi and Saiyuri Haruno.

**(Real POV)**

"Takashi Aoi, Saiyuri Haruno, Who are they?" Kenshin says confused. "Excuse me" A girl voice said, Kenshin turned around ans saw a girl with long black hair and Green eyes similar to his. she walked towards him and said "Are you Kenshin Kazemaru?"

"Um uh ah ehhh..." Ken said as he got caught in her looks "Are you ok?" she said with a questioned look. "Huh oh yeah, sorry about that, I am and you are" he said quickly.

"I'm Saiyuri Haruno, your teammate" she said as she bowed to him. "Pleased to meet you Saiyuri" Kenshin said as he bowed back. Another person walked up with a serious look and said.

"I'm guessing your my two teammates huh?" he said, "I guess you're Takashi Aoi" Kenshin asked

"Yes I am and lets make sure this works out" Takashi said, Takashi has silvery-white hair with light blue and a matching blue jonin jacket.

(Kenshin's POV)

.My teammates Takashi,and Saiyuri are both distinct with their powers as well as personalities. Takashi is a lightning ninja who boasts his power as he can hack electrical devices as well as use them for traveling purposes. He also has triaits of a wolf which he does overdo it a little. But Saiyuri on the other hand may be beautiful but she has total control of water, when I mean total control she can send in tidal waves of the stuff, she said it comes from the special training she had when she was little and it paid off. She also adds style with her attacks which makes her moves looks cool as it heads to the enemy. The two proved themselves to be great teammates and friends too.

When the chunin exams came around me and my teammates became chunin after fighting orochimaru out of coincidence. When we returned to the village we became jonin when we had to take out you and me Kisame is the one akatsuki member I don't want to fight again. While we were returning to Konoha Saiyuri came up with the idea to start a spy organization. When I asked where she came up with the idea she said it was from the time when we were assigned an ANBU mission to retrieve something from the sound village and we barely defeated Kabuto (I hate that guy). Well after thinking about it for a week I decided to go for it.(What could possibly go wrong?)

Now that me and my teammates have formed a spy organization the village gradually recognized our greatness and later in the year The 5th Hokage had a team base built especially for us. It came with everything a person could ask for. It mostly came with an experiment/forensic lab, training room, a giant computer monitor that helps keep track of the villagee and it also gets 500 channels including the HD ones too. Besides that the base has rooms for everybody but no one uses them most of the time. But overall the base has so much to offer but one bathroom what's up with that?

Well what do you think? Does it sound right?,If so I really appreciate your time reading this and please a review but if its a bad one i will... lets not worry about that anyway this concludes Kenshin Gaiden:Prologue


	2. Chapter 2: Getting started

Konichiwa! Kenshin here with the chapter 2 of Kenshin Gaiden!

**Takashi: Yeah yeah what took you so long anyway?**

**Kenshin: Let's see I've been very busy doing things**

**Takashi: oh really? doing what**

**Kenshin: stuff with my life**

**Takashi: oh really now **

**Saiyuri: wow you two never change**

**Takashi: Yeah so!1 what of it?1**

**Shiro: Can we get on with this already?**

**Takashi: who are YOU yelling at! do I even know you!**

**Shiro:...**

**Kenshin:(blank stare) anyways... on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own some of the custom characters**

**Kazemaru residence,Konohagakure,Japan**

The time is 9:15 as Saiyuri arrives to Kenshin's house waiting for her next mission. She opens the front door and enters and continues inside.'Hey Kensin you there?' she said loudly, so loud it echoed, she then began to hear his voice in his room. She stands inside the doorway and sees him talking to his uncle Gen on his computer.

'So Kenshin how are you today?' Gen asked. 'I'm alright just waiting for Saiyuri to show up so I can give hr this mission' Kenshin replied.'ooh it's that Haruno girl you told me about right?' Gen said. 'y-yeah she's my teammate and friend' Kenshin staggered for a moment' 'she's supposed to show up for a mission i assigned for her' he continued. 'what kind of mission?' Gen asked. as he was going to tell him when Saiyuri spoke up. 'yeah Kenshin what kind of mission is it?' she said with a semi-straight face.

Kenshin then turned around and was surprised she was standing there. 'Oh hey Saiyuri! you made it!' he said ni a cunfused voice. Saiyuri entered the room and saw that Gen was still on the computer. She walked towards it and said 'I'm guessing this is your uncle Gen right?' she asked. Kenshin got himself and answered. 'Yeah it's him the one and only'. 'Yup its me in the...computer screen!...hehe' (Gen was always bad at jokes) 'And you are Saiyuri Haruno,nice to meet you...sorta' Gen said as he bows from his side of the computer. 'Same here sir' she said as she bows 'I've heard that your very famous here in konoha.'she added

**Note:** Gen(Kenshin's uncle) and Buredo(Kenshin's dad) Saved the Land of Fire from a uprising of demons from shrouding the world in darkness,but at a cost...Buredo Kazemaru sacrificed himself by using his Katana imbued with a mystic relic that gave him the strength to destroy the Demon summoned by the Akatsuki,but when he killed him the demon set off a massive explosion that engulfed the whole fortress as well as Buredo. Before Buredo died he threw his sword and his contract to Gen as he told him to leave(even though he didn't want to leave him) so he could keep his sword. (Yeah its sad but things get better later on).

After the brief flashback Saiyuri interrupts 'Yeah so Kenshin...the mission' she says as she taps her left foot in a fast pace. Kenshin quickly spoke up 'Oh yeah! I almost forgot' he picks up the file folder and gives it to her. She quickly opens it and began reading it to herself. She closely examines one particular page and closes the folder. 'so...you want me to infiltrate an Akatsuki base?' she questioned Kenshin. he looked at her and said 'yeah Tsunade told me that some ANBU scouts discovered an Akatsuki base hidden somewhere in the southern parts of land of fire, and she needed one of us to go in and check it out'. 'but why can't you do it?' she asked. 'Well...you see I have to head back to my hometown and meet up with Gen for something' he explained.

Saiyuri then got up and started to head for the door,'Hey Saiyuri wait up!' (he was in such a hurry he forgot to turn his computer off and he left his uncle online wondering if he'll be back...boy was he pissed!) Kenshin said as he stopped her. She turned around and said 'yeah what is it?' she replied as she placed her hand on the doorknob. 'when I was looking through the mission file I saw that the base wasn't too far from my destination'. Saiyuri gives him a semi blank look and says 'what of it' Kenshin reacted with a studdered reply. 'w-well I-i mean is that is it ok t-that I travel with you until w-we reach y-your destination...is all that I'm asking eheheh...' he said nervously 'I guess so' she replied..(Since Saiyuri knows that he obviously likes her and she notices how he tries too hard at asking these kind of questions she shows a little sympathy .) 'Alright then' now that Kenshin's nerves finally settled as he opened the front door and walked towards the southern town gate he notices that Saiyuri's gauntlet has a crack in it .

'Hmm' he said to himself. Saiyuri turns her head around and says 'you ready to go?' He responds with a nod and they leave.

They run though the village both of them run just as they get close to the village gate Kenshin starts to pick up speed leaving her behind a bit. 'Think you can keep up Saiyuri-chan?' Kenshin says as he speeds up some more leaving her behind. Saiyuri then pulled out her water canteen, she takes off the cap and poured some water on the ground as she runs on top of it.

As Kenshin speeds through the village he starts slowing down so he can see how Saiyuri is holding up (even though he's going to be screwed in 8 seconds) 'I wonder how far behind Saiyuri-chan is?' he thought to himself. He turns around and sees her speeding towards him, he then sees the water canteen she's tightly clenching in her hand.

'Oh damn :(' Kenshin said to himself as Saiyuri is right behind him as both of them are still running really fast, Saiyuri looks up and into Kenshin's eyes and says with a scary voice 'What's the matter Kenshin-kun?' as she concentrates water to her hand. Kenshin tries to speed up but he was no match Saiyuri's control over water as she grabs the back of his shirt, causing him to suddenly stop right in front of the village gate. Now that she stopped him she stands in front of him and says 'guess what?' 'what?' Kenshin replied with fear in his tone.

'I win:)' Saiyuri said as she stands exactly outside the village gate. 'yeah..you did' Kenshin repied as he dusted himself off, "now can we proceed?" Saiyuri asked. "yeah let's go" he replied as they headed towards crossroad that leads to Amehakure and Kazemaru village.

As they head towards Amegakure Kenshin notices that one of Saiyuri's Gauntlets have a giant crack in it, wondering what happened he asked.

'Hey Saiyuri-chan what happened to your gauntlet right there?' he asked while pointing at the crack. 'oh that I was training with Sakura the other day and she punched it so hard my gauntlet blade broke as well as the guard' she explained. 'Well... umm how about I get them fixed while I head back my Uncle's house?' he asked. 'sure go ahead ' she answered gladly as she gave it to him. 'Alright now that's out of the way it seems that we've made it to the fork on the road.' he said. 'yep it seems like it' she replied. 'Well I'll see you back at your house' she said. 'yeah same here' he replied as he bumped fists with each other. the two went thier seperate ways as the sun starts to set.

**Nearby forest, Konahagakure, Tokyo, Japan**

**(Normal POV)**

It's about 11:24 p.m. as Saiyuri heads back to the base (which is Ken's house) as she completes an A rank mission in Amegakure, which is where the Yakuza orgnization the Akatsuki operates. She quickly jumps off trees, as she races back she hears the sound of lightning crackle in the clear night sky.

"Huh? How is there lightning and no rain?" She questioned. She goes towards the location of the source and sees her fellow teammate Takashi standing alone shooting off blue lightning. She stands in a nearby tree and sees Takashi repeat this.

"What's up with him?" Saiyuri said to herself. As Takashi shoots off another lightning bolt he hears her.

"I know you're there Saiyuri-chan" Takashi said in a neutral tone. She jumps out of the tree and shows her appearance. She was wearing a long cloak-like jacket with a red and black shirt with streak designs. Takashi had a blue jonin vest with a black long sleeved shirt under it. "Well what brought you out here?" Saiyuri asked

"I felt like blowing off steam for a bit" He answered.

"What did you and Kenshin do now?" She asked wit an irritated tone

"He did nothing I just felt over powered, thats all" Takashi replied

"Oh ok then ,so...did you finish your mission?" she asked

"Oh yeah i did how about you?" he asked

"I just got back in town from mine and I'm about to enter my mission report when I get back to base" she explained

"I might as well enter mine in too" Takashi says as he gets up and follows Saiyuri back to base

"So Takashi what was your mission about?" Saiyuri asked as they headed back to base.

"Mine wasn't much I stole stolen property of the akatsuki and then I returned it to the hokage, what about yours" Takashi explained

"Well lets see I had to infiltrate an akatsuki base and I stole this wierd looking jewel" she said

As she finishes her explination they make it back to base and see no one home.

"Where the hell is Kazemaru?" Takashi said

"Yeah he's the one who called me and he's not even here!" Saiyuri said

As they are wondering where their teammate is the front door flies open and a rush of wind comes in as Kenshin shows himself to everyone with his flashy entrance. His clothes consisted of a red jacket with the kanji wind(風) Kaze on the top left of it with a black and red orange shirt with the same Kanji on the front and back.

He looks up and says "I have arrived!" Kenshin said with excitement.

"About damn time" Takashi said

"Yeah have me wait any longer" Saiyuri said sarcastically.

Kenshin stood up and said " Like I said sorry for being late... so let's turn in our mission reports' he said.

The three sent in their mission reports to the Hokage and were given their earnings. The three were given new communicators from the hokage herself.

"Kenshin looked at his closely and saw his reflection, "Not bad" he replied

"Ehh it's ok" Saiyuri said about hers

"At least it's better than the other ones they would barely keep a signal" Takashi said

"You're right the last time mine went out I was lost in celestial grove" Kenshn said

As Kenshin was ranting about the computer showed a message from the hokage

The message read: " This message is for Team Kazearu only. Team Kazemaru, I need you and your team to infiltrate an akatsuki base, in Otagakure **note:** that this base is under the order of the Hanzuki clan , The Hanzuki clan is known for their famous bounty hunters and they're latest crime was committed by someone named Akira Hanzuki. Based from the information I was given he is a force to be reckoned with but I know he won't be a problem for you. when you finish this misson I want you to report back to me personally... good luck Tsunade signing off."

"Great now I gotta go back there" Saiyuri said in an irritated voice

"Wait what did you do in your misson?" Kenshin asked surprisingly

"I infiltrated an akatsuki base and found this pretty looking jewel" she answered

"Jewel? do you still have it?" Kenshin asked

"No I turned it in with my misson report sorry but it had the shape of a magatama" she replied

Kenshin falls over "Oh I wanted to see what it looked like"

"Ah get over it lets go" Takashi said

"Before we go I got you guys something" Kenshin said

He pulls out two black gauntlets and hands them to Saiyuri

"Wait a sec.. I thought I gave you one gauntlet to fix?" She said

"It is but my uncle made a second one just in case but look on the bright side you can use them to assasinate 2 people simutaneously " he explained

"Oh well this'll come in handy " Saiyuri replied. She tried them on and they fitted perfectly. They had the same design as well as a fingerless glove connected to them that can connect and disconnect.

"So.. how do they feel?" he asked nervously.

"They fit perfectly thanks" she replied

"Eh... no...problem" Kenshin said as he sighed to himsel."Aww isn't that cute you made her a weapon not bad" Takashi said to aggrivate him

"Shut up Takashi oh yeah here's yours" Kenshin says as he hands him identical purple gauntlets

"What does these do?" Takashi asked

"They are conductor gauntlets you can channel lightning in it and use it as an energy reserve you won't be overcharged" Kenshin explained

"Oh well thanks this'll come in handy" Takashi said as he grabs his black cloak with the team symbol

"Well ready to go?" Takashi asks

"Almost" Saiyuri replies as she puts her cloak on. "Yeah same here" Kenshin replied

The three stood outside the base and said something.

"Ok first one who makes it there last has to find a way in!" Kenshin said as he jetted off into the night

"Oh no you don't!" Takashi yelled out as he followed him

"Hey! you assholes better slow down before you get castrated!" Saiyuri said furiously while running after them

**Kenshin: Well that'll do for this chapter I hope you like it!**

**Takashi: Yeah it took you long enough**

**Kenshin: well EXCUSE ME for being very busy lately**

**Takashi: If you were sooo busy then why did it take over 5 months to put out the next chapter?**

**Saiyuri: HEY! at least he didn't completely ignore the story!**

**Shiro: Yeah if he did that we would be in an ininite cliffhanger an INFINITE CLIFFHANGER!**

**Takashi: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!**

**Shiro: you'll find out in one of these chapters**

**Saiyuri: Hopefuly**

**Kenshin: Well have no fear the next chapter will be here **

**Takashi: one of these days 'turns away from everyone'**

**Kenshin: don't worry it will until next time**

**Kenshin,Saiyuri,&Shiro: BYE!**


End file.
